Five Fated Princes
The are five Chōjin who are successor-ship candidates for the Planet Kinniku Throne and are being controlled by the Evil Chōjin Gods. Because the possess the powers of a god, each one has a Chojin Kyodo of 100,000,000 Power. Ex: Super Phoenix, Zebra, Big Body, Mariposa, Soldier. Most of the Chojin who compete on the Five Fated Prince's teams are never classified as a specific Chojin. Some exceptions are Team Phoenix's Omegaman Dexia and Mammothman (Perfect Chojin), Team Phoenix's Satan Cross, (Akuma Chojin), and the members of the True Team Soldier (Zangyaku Chojin). Five Fated Prince Teams Intellectual Team (Phoenix Team) They defeated Big Body in the first round and Team Soldier in the second round, and competed with the Team Kinnikuman for the final of the survival match. The teammates wore white outfits until they revealed their true identities. Members: * Kinnikuman Super Phoenix - A superhuman who was born with great intelligence and lived unsatisfactory because of his poorness, but helped by God of Intelligence * Mammothman * Satan Cross * Prisman * Omegaman Dexia Battle Records Technical Team (Zebra Team) Loses to Team Kinnikuman in the semi-finals. The teammates appeared in a striped outfit. Members: * Kinnikuman Zebra - A superman who was born with the power of a poor peasant and helped by the god of skill * The Vice * Motorman * Parthenon * Bikeman Battle Records Team Brutal Original Members The original Team Soldier members are the following four: *Kinnikuman Soldier - A chojin who was helped by the God of Cruelty. Soldierman fell on a battlefield, and was attacked by Ataru Kinniku during training on Mt. Fuji, along with his teammates. He was defeated by Napalm Stretch and deprived of his mask *Heavy Metal *The God Shark *Woolman *Bulldozerman Team Power (Big Body Team) In the first round, the team fought against the Intellect team, and Mammothman and Phoenix lost all members except Cannonballer. Teammate was dressed in a motocross-style helmet and an American football style until he reached the ring. Members: * Kinnikuman Big Body - Chojin who was born with strong god lending power to strong man pioneer Strongman. * Leopardon * Cannonballer * Golemman * Pinchman Battle Record Flying Team (Mariposa Team) Loses to Kinnikuman Team in the first round. The style when Teammate was summoned was a sombrero poncho. Four people other than Mariposa also revealed themselves before the game started. Members: * Kinnikuman Mariposa - A chojin who was born with the power of the god of flying to the thief George who lived as a thief on Mokutesma Star * The Hawkman * Mister VTR * King the 100-Ton * Mixer Taitei Battle Record Outside the Five Fated Princes Teams Chojin Blood Oath Army Chojin Blood Oath Army (超人血盟軍 Chōjin Ketsumei Gun). They are named after the wrestling stable International Blood Oath Army (国際血盟軍 Kokusai Ketsumei Gun) Members: * Ataru Kinniku - Impersonated as Soldier and participated in Survival Match. * Asuraman * Buffaloman * Brocken Jr. * The Ninja Battle Record Kinnikuman Team Members: * Kinnikuman * Meat Alexandria * Terryman * Robin Mask * Warsman * Ramenman * Geronimo * The Samurai→Neptuneman External Links wikipedia:ja:運命の5王子 References ja:運命の5王子 Category:Chojin * Category:Tournaments Category:Stables